All About Eva's Second Encounter With Ginger
by Mrs.GingerHinkley
Summary: This is a spinoff of the episode, All About Eva.At the end of this episode, Eva Grubb now Ginger's twin goes off to Hollywood stealling Ginger's identity.Well, we never did find out what happened to her, so here's my explanation! Please R&R. Thanks!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilligan's Island characters or anything related to the show… but I wish I did!!! Enjoy!!! Please Read n' Review!

_All About Eva's Second Encounter With Ginger_

Chapter One: I'll see you in my dreams, and in my mirror

"And the winner of this year's all around best actress is… Miss Ginger Grant." The young red head walked up on the stage to accept the award and began to speak when a mirrored image of the award recipient appeared and shouted, "She's not Ginger! I am! She's an imposter!"

A shocked intake of breath billowed throughout the vast crowd. Strong hands grabbed the protesting actress and dragged her back stage.

"What do you have to say for yourself girl?!" a gruff voice asked.

"I am Ginger! I can prove it! Ow! I AM GINGER GRANT!" she screamed truthfully.

"You are not!" a cold sickening voice that came from the shadows said, "I am. Now guards, leave us, I need to talk to my imposter. Privately."

The door closed and Ginger began to speak, "You'll never get away with this Eva!"

Eva began to laugh hysterically, and then calmed down enough to say, "I believe that's what you told me last time wasn't it? Oh I shall get away… with murder…"

"No you won't, good always triumphs over evil!"

"Maybe in the movies… but even so, maybe I'll set a new trend…" She proceeded to pick up a knife and walked towards Ginger.

"NO!" Ginger shouted, looking around for something which to defend herself. Finding nothing, she tried to run away but tripped as Eva quickly rushed over to her. 'No this isn't how I'm supposed to die… no… no… i… I… I'm still alive, whose that calling my name… I've got to get to them… got to …

"Ginger, Ginger… are you alright?" she heard someone very close asking. Ginger slowly opened her eyes to see her pigtailed roommate with a genuine look of concern on her face.

"What? …What's the matter?" she answered groggily, trying to remember what she had been dreaming about.

"Well, you were talking in your sleep and it sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"Oh…" Ginger responded, sitting up, "What was I saying?" She asked, hoping what she had said hadn't reflected her dreams.

"You kept muttering something about a knife and them you said something about an imposter… you weren't dreaming about Eva Grubb again were you?"

"No use denying it. Yes, I was dreaming about her. It's just that, before dinner, I'd heard the radio broadcaster talking about a new movie she was going to star in and… Oh I just got so worked up about it… it was inevitable not to dream about her…"

The two girls sat in silence for a moment then Ginger asked, "Mary Ann?"

"Yes?" the younger brunette responded sleepily.

"If we were to get rescued and I went back to Hollywood, what do you suppose she'd do?"

"Who, Eva... I think she'd try to murder you…" and upon seeing Ginger's face added with a laugh, "Well… that is if you didn't' get to murder her first… But don't worry about that, I doubt Gilligan will ever let us get rescued. Goodnight."

However, Ginger did worry about it. Would she murder Eva if she had the chance? Sure, she had made threats, but one does when one's angry. It was a thought to be greatly pondered and prevented her much sleep…

Chapter Two:

The next morning proved to be yet another warm and sunny one. Gathered around the breakfast table, the castaways chattered cheerfully. "Gilligan," a large man wearing a blue polo shirt asked, "Would you mind running into the supply hut and getting some more pineapple juice?"

"Sure Skipper," the skinny kid wearing a red rugby shirt answered, jumping up and walking into the nearest hut. The chatter continued on, covering such subjects as the weather reports, the death of the old Doctor Young's son's fiancée's step brother- who had been a good friend of Doctor Young's wife, and the prospect of Milburn Drysdale selling his share in one of the Howell corporations.

The bamboo hut door swung open and Gilligan emerged, a gourd, obviously filled with coconut juice balanced on his head. "Hey Skipper, look at me, bet you couldn't' do this… whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, whoa…"

Ginger grimaced as she felt the sticky liquid run down her head and down her back. Standing up, she looked at Gilligan, sighed and announced, "I'd better go change. Thanks for the coconut juice Gilligan, just next time, try to get it in my cup, not my hair," she bore the expression of someone trying to contain their vexation

"Sure thing Ginger," Gilligan replied blushing under the annoyed, but certainly not surprised looks of the remaining castaways.

Meanwhile, down at the lagoon, a small boat containing three passengers sputtered towards the shore. On board, a commotion broke the peaceful morning silence.

"Well if you're too stupid to fix the boat, I'll find someone who can!" Color flushed her face as she exited the boat.

A balding man of impending size called back angrily, "Lots of luck Red! Unless you find a gorilla who can fix a broken engine, you ain't gonna find no one. This island got about as much people as you do smarts! Didn't I tell ya it was uninhabited?!"

"I don't care! I'm sure an ape is smarter than you!"

After the red-head had disappeared into the thicket, a handsome man of about 35 stood up and addressed the large man who was still fuming, "You aren't actually letting her run off into the jungle alone are you? There could be wild animals out there!"

"Yeah, well, if there are, they're gonna get one sour meal. You're her agent, you go after her… I don't give a…" he continued to mutter to himself as the younger man jumped off the boat and ran off in the direction of his client.

Coming to a fork on a well beaten path, the young woman let her feet guide her right. She began to find herself recognizing the path, and when she reached the end of it, her heart nearly stopped beating.

"There you are Ginger, come finish your breakfast before it gets cold."

Eva paused, desperately racking her brains for her name before responding, "Thanks Mary Ann," if she could just make it through the meal, she hoped against hopes that the real Ginger wouldn't arrive on the scene…

Chapter Three:

Now dressed in a dry outfit, Ginger walked back towards the breakfast table, humming to herself when she heard someone calling.

"Ginger, hey, Ginger wait up. You shouldn't be walking around alone, there could be wild animals."

"Professor, you said yourself, there are no wild animals this side of the island and," turning around to discover that it was no the Professor to whom she was talking to, "You're not the Professor…"

"No… I'm not. Are you feeling well?"

"I feel fine… but who are you?"

"You mean you don't recognize me? I'm your agent; Michael Mardinhimer."

"Sorry…" Ginger said, eyeing him curiously, "You've got the wrong girl… Alex Argurookie is my agent…"

"Ginger, quit playing games with me. You fired him not a week after you were rescued from that island."

"Wait, I fired Alex? He was the best agent I'd ever had…" something clicked in her brain; 'I fired Alex after I was rescued… of course! Eva had landed on this island… but was it possible…'

"Hey, look, if you aren't feeling well, just tell me…"

"Oh, what? The sun, you know… I must have blacked out…"

"Yeah, well, come on. Stan might have fixed the boat by now."

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up…"

"Oh alright," he sighed, "But don't be too long."

Ginger watched him walk away and hurried towards the supply hut to warn the others.

As she approached the clearing, Ginger heard laughter and pleasant chatter. However, it died away when she arrived. Heads went back and fourth between Eva and Ginger twice before Eva stood up and announce, "It's Eva!"

Chapter Four:

At this, Mr. Howell said, "Well don't just stand there gent's! Throw her in jail!"

"Yes, if there's one thing I despise, it's an island full of convicts running around freely!" his wife added.

The Skipper jumped up, followed by Gilligan and the Professor. Ginger cried out in protest as she felt her arms being pulled behind her back by the Skipper's strong hands.

Desperate, she screamed, "Skipper, I'm Ginger! Oh Professor, you aren't actually going to believe her are you? Oh Please! Let me go! OW! Let me go!" Angry, she brought down her heal down on the Skipper's toes continuously which was followed by a chorus of "Oomph's" from the Skipper.

Finally loosing his temper, the Skipper picked up Ginger and flung her over his shoulder. "Come on guys," he said gruffly to Gilligan and the Professor, motioning for them to follow.

Minutes later, Ginger found herself behind bamboo bars with nothing but cave wall behind her. Securing the lock the Professor said, "There, that should hold you. Now Gilligan, you keep watch and in an hour, the Skipper or I will relieve you."

"Oh and Gilligan, whatever she tells you remember; she is Eva, not Ginger. Got it?"

"Okay Skipper," Gilligan replied, looking confident.

Ginger waited a few minutes after the Skipper and Professor disappeared before asking, "Gilligan… could you come hear?"

"Uh, sure Eva, but don't try anything. I'm the best in the business."

"I'm sure you are, why, I doubt Al Capone could get by you…" she smiled at him.

'Oh Boy,' Gilligan thought. He had seen that smile before. Out loud, "Uh… Thanks Eva…"

"Oh… Gilligan," Ginger began, sliding her arms through the bars and around Gilligan's neck. "You don't actually believe that I'm Eva… I know you don't… because if you really thought I was Eva… you wouldn't' let me have the key," she pulled back her arms and dangled the key, which had formerly rested around his neck, in front of Gilligan, just out of his reach.

"Ginger! I mean Eva! Come on, give me the key! Hey, that's not funny! Stop laughing! Hey come on! Alright, if you won't give me it, I'll come in and get it myself! It just so happens, Skipper gave me two keys!" Gilligan unlocked the door, swung it open and walked towards Ginger. She was backing up slowly, her arm out, dangling the key teasingly.

Gilligan's eyes were fixed firmly on it, waiting for the moment to seize it. Gilligan lunged for it, Ginger pulled back the key, dropped into the sand, and Gilligan crashed into the sand, searching wildly for it. "Aha! I found it! See Eva, you couldn't trick me! Nope, not me…" his voice trailed off, Ginger was nowhere in sight.

"Great going Gilligan!" the Skipper said after releasing his 'little buddy'.

"I'm sorry Skipper; I was just talking to her and…"

"Oh, never mind now Gilligan. The point is, Eva's missing and we need to find her so we can get off this island."

"But Skipper, how is she going to get us off the island?"

"How do you think she got here? By a boat!"

Eva ran down to the lagoon the moment she had a chance.

"Michael, did Stan fix the boat yet?"

"Yeah, kind of…"

"What do you mean, 'kind of'," an obvious note of annoyance rising in her voice, "Do you realize I have a movie to shoot in less than six hours, and we're not even close to the set?"

"Uh, yeah. But Stan figured out the problem…"

"Well why aren't we leaving?!"

"He doesn't have the part to fix t. He went out looking for some sort of civilization…"

"What? He said himself no one was around these islands."

"Yeah, but you know how he is. He wants me to help him look, so if you'll be alright for a while…"

"I'll be alright," she grumbled.

"Oh. Hear, take this," he finished, handing her a gun, "Any animal comes, shoot it."

"Thanks," she replied smugly, doubting the gun's ability to kill a wild animal.

Noticing the actresses' skepticism towards the gun, Michael added, "It may look small, but it'll do the job. Don't go too far, we'll be back soon."

Chapter Five:

Cautiously looking over her shoulder, Ginger breathed a sigh of relief when she saw only jungle behind her. She had to convince someone that she was Ginger. Conveniently, MaryAnn appeared up ahead on the path. Ginger smiled; though back home, they led very different lives; Ginger was fond of MaryAnn and trusted her.

"MaryAnn, wait up!" Ginger called out, walking towards her.

"Hi Ginger… wait… how can I be sure you're you?"

"Oh MaryAnn, you're starting to sound like Gilligan. Maybe you've had too many moonlit walks with him…" As she had hoped, MaryAnn's cheeks reddened and she seemed convinced that 'Ginger was Ginger'.

"Oh, well, I suppose you are Ginger. The Professor just told us to be on our guard since Eva escaped."

"The Professor's wrong, I escaped, not Eva. You put the wrong Ginger in jail," Ginger explained.

"That explains what you said earlier. I mean what Eva said to the Professor."

"What _did_ Eva say?"

"Oh, something that doesn't really need to be repeated…"

Ginger bit her lip, frowning. With a sigh she said, "I'd better find him and apologize."

"Don't worry," MaryAnn said, trying to comfort her friend. She knew Ginger had feelings beyond just friendship for the Professor, even if Ginger had tried to hide it. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"I sure hope so…" Ginger muttered, walking off in search of the Professor.

Annoyed, the Professor tried to concentrate on his reading. '_If you combine the nitrous oxide compound to the florescent…_' "I don't see why she said that. It wasn't of her character." '_The reaction will result in the combustion of…_' "I shouldn't get so worked up about it though… it probably just slipped out" '_The formula for the properties of helium's buancy…_' "Why can't I stop thinking about it?!"

He slammed the book shut and began to pace back and fourth. Eventually, he walked into Ginger who'd been standing there for a minute or so. "Sorry Ginger," he murmured, looking at her angrily. His looked changed to surprise when she didn't give him a mischievous grin but blushed. Whoa! That was something he doubted he'd ever see again.

"Professor, I came to um… apologize for what Eva said earlier and…"

She was cut short by the suspicious Professor, "Wait… what Eva said earlier? You don't expect me to believe your Ginger on a basis of honor due you?"

"Well, I suppose not… but I'll prove it to you! Ask me a question Eva wouldn't know, but Ginger would."

"Alright, if you married me, what would your last name be?"

"Professor! What kind of a question is that?"

Truthfully, he didn't know. Had he actually let that slip out? Trying and failing desperately not to blush he snapped, "Oh just answer the question!"

"Mrs. Ginger Hinkley," she answered automatically, with the air that she had considered the name many times before.

"Um, yeah, well, I guess you um are Ginger."

"Well, yeah, I am. But I wanted to apologize for what was said earlier. Um, it wasn't me who said it; it was Eva, you kind of got us mixed up," she smiled, hoping he understood.

"Oh, well, that explains a lot! I didn't think you'd say something like that…" scratching his head he smiled back.

"What exactly did Eva say? MaryAnn wouldn't tell me."

"I suppose you have a right to know. You told me to stop…" leaning over, he whispered into her ear.

Ginger gave the Professor a very shocked expression then said angrily, "Well! That little TL! Oh Professor I'd never say that to anyone," she caught herself just in time before saying, especially not to you.

"Yeah, um, I didn't think so. It completely contradicts all methods of…" _'There I go again, rambling on about science. Why can't I ever say something a tad relevant to how I feel…?'_ "Oh never mind."

"Well, anyway, we need to find Eva!"

"Yes, I know. We all need to assemble and come up with a plan to find her."

"Right, I'll go find MaryAnn and the Howells. You find Gilligan and the Skipper."

"Alright, let us then meet back at the supply hut."

Hiding behind a thicket of greenery, Eva watched them go off in opposite directions. Twirling the gun around her finger, she smiled to herself. As soon as she had the chance, Ginger would be dead…

Chapter Six:

"_And that concludes today's Wall Street report. Now in other news…"_

Switching the power switch to off, Mr. Howell smiled at his wife, "By Jove I'll drink to news like that… and I could buy Jove!"

"Oh hello girls!" Mrs. Howell said cheerfully as Ginger and MaryAnn walked over.

"Hi," they replied in unison.

Ginger explained what had happened which prompted Mr. Howell to say, "So Ginger isn't Eva anymore because she's Ginger and Eva isn't Ginger anymore because she's Eva. I presume that's what you mean?"

"Yes, I suppose that's correct. Anyhow, the Professor wants us to meet at the supply hut so we can organize a search party."

"Oh Thurston! I just adore parties!"

"No Lovey, a _search_ party, not a… oh never mind," Mr. Howell said wearily.

"Come on, let's go get to work," MaryAnn said briskly.

Looking very stunned and offended, Mr. Howell announced, "I shall not have such language used in front of my dear Lovey!"

"Oh! I'm awfully sorry, I forgot about the 'W' word," MaryAnn said hastily, then met Ginger's eyes and they both had to suppress grins.

"Yeah MaryAnn, your innocence is deceiving it seems," Ginger suggested in mock seriousness. "Well, let's not keep the others waiting."

The group headed to the supply hut where they met the others.

"Alright, now here's the plan," the Professor began, "Skipper, you take Gilligan and MaryAnn down by the lagoon to look. Mr. and Mrs. Howell, you search around the other huts. Ginger and I will look by the caves."

Agreeing on the plan of action, the seven castaways set out in pursuit of Eva.

Ducking from out behind her place of concealment, Eva scampered out the back window of the supply hut, just as the Howell's entered. Looking around cautiously, Eva ran off in the direction of Ginger and the Professor…

"Say, I guess that's Eva's boat," the Skipper declared as the threesome approached the lagoon.

"Yeah… I guess that's Eva's boat," Gilligan repeated.

"Well, let's see if it works."

"Let's see if it works."

"I hope the engine turns over!"

"Yeah… I hope the engine turns over!"

"Oh Gilligan would you stop that!" the Skipper barked.

MaryAnn and Gilligan watched over his shoulder as the Skipper turned the key that had been conveniently left in the ignition. The engine sputtered and died.

"No luck?" Gilligan asked in despair.

"No luck," the Skipper answered.

"See, you're doing it to!" Gilligan taunted.

"Oh! Be quite Gilligan! Well, let's keep looking for Eva."

"Hey Skipper, do ya really think there's a chance we could get off the island?"

"Why yes Gilligan. That is, if the Professor can fix the engine. But first we need to find Eva. Why don't you two go look over there by the water fall."

"Alright Skipper…" Gilligan replied.

After scanning the area, MaryAnn turned to Gilligan and said, "Well, I don't think she's around here."

"Nope," Gilligan answered absent mindedly- well more so than usual since his mind _was_ usually absent. "Hey MaryAnn, there's something I need to tell you…"

"Yes," she responded, not noticing Gilligan's reddening face.

"Um, I thought I should tell you, that um, if we were, um, if we actually got off the island… I um… I would miss you an awful lot…"

MaryAnn's face lit up with pure joy as she asked eagerly, "Oh Gilligan, do you really mean it? Would you really miss me?"

"Yeah, I would. I like you MaryAnn, um you know, not like a kid likes a dog but I mean like when a boy likes a girl."

"Oh Gilligan! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say! I like you to!"

"Um, here," Gilligan said reaching up to pull a flower off a nearby limb. However, as he pulled the flower, the branch stayed attached and came down to whack MaryAnn and him. "Heh, heh, whoops, sorry MaryAnn."

He bent down to pick up his hat which had been knocked off in the process. MaryAnn simultaneously bent down and their hands rested on the hat. Looking up, both blushing, their eyes-filled with joy, met…

Glancing up from the broken engine, the Skipper witnessed Gilligan kiss MaryAnn rather clumsily. He blinked then smiled to himself. No they still hadn't found Eva, but those two had found something else, true love…

"No sign of her here," Ginger declared sadly.

"Why don't we split up to cover more ground," the Professor suggested.

"Sure…" Ginger replied. Oh what she wouldn't give to meet Eva alone…

Eva couldn't believe her luck as she watched the pair walk off in separate directions. Now, the opportunity was perfect. She could shoot Ginger and make it look like suicide. Yes, it was perfect…

After searching through some underbrush, the Professor began to worry. Had he made a mistake in letting Ginger go out on her own? _'No, she can take care of herself… but did Eva have a weapon? Oh, I've got to stop worrying…' _The Professor continued to search when suddenly, something warned him. Had he imagined it, or did he just hear the click of a gun being loaded? Quickly, he turned around and walked towards Ginger's vicinity…

Ginger winced as she felt the gun being pressed into her back.

"Don't move," Eva commanded quietly but firmly.

"I don't intend to…" Ginger replied, trying to hide the fear in her voice."

"Good… because I'm going to kill you. Finally, I won't have to worry about you being rescued and coming back to expose me…"

Ginger's mind raced furiously analyzing a possible move. What would they do in the movies…Ha! I'd have a stunt double do the scene… but no, some brave, handsome man would come to rescue her…

Eva intruded her thoughts, "Now, go and stand next to that rock. I want to see you properly before you die…"

Eva raised the gun in level to Ginger's head…

The Professor quickened his pace to a sprint as his heart pounded loudly. He would never forgive himself if he had to the clearing; he took the scene in very quickly. Ginger, at gunpoint, was standing but 15- no 20 paces away from Eva.

Suddenly, some force took over his mind and body. He was no longer in control of his feet, which dashed towards Ginger, or the feelings that pumped through his veins…

Ginger heard the gun ring out. Simultaneously, she felt the Professor collide with her, pushing her out of harm's way. Dazed, she lay on the ground a moment before attempting to sit up. It took a second to register that the Professor was on top of her.

"Professor. Get off, come on. Professor?" annoyed that the Professor should be joking around at a time like this, she grabbed his hand that was firmly planted on his side. Only then, did she notice the red, trickling, stream that was running off of his side onto her. "Professor!" she screamed, shaking his limp form, "Don't do this to me. Don't! I… I… Oh Professor!"

Her eyes, now full of hate and fury, turned to Eva who now stood frozen in shock.

"You! You! You filthy little… first you steal my identity, now this?! I'll…I'll…oh I'll kill you!"

Ginger groped around wildly for a weapon then noticed something attached to the Professor's belt. Opening the case, she acquired a pocket knife, and flicked the blade open.

"Skipper? Gilligan? Did you hear something?" MaryAnn questioned.

"Sounded like a gun shot!" the Skipper declared.

"Eva!" they all cried out in unison. They headed off in the direction of Eva…

Ginger starred at Eva, hard, deciding how she was going to get the gun out of her grip. She decided to go with the classic move, which had been so over used in the movies. Ginger began to toss the knife up and down lightly, until she 'missed' and let it fall to the ground. Bending over, she eyed Eva carefully. Her hand closed around the knife, along with a considerable amount of dirt.

Eva knew all to well what Ginger was planning, and Ginger knew that Eva knew. So when Ginger flung the dirt at Eva's face, Eva fired immediately missing Ginger by inches. Ginger lunged at Eva, who blocked the knife with her hand.

Eva let out a shriek and dropped the gun in order to grab her wounded hand. Ginger hastily scooped up the gun and took a step or so back away from Eva. Ginger raised the gun...

"Wait! Wait Ginger! Don't shoot her!" MaryAnn shouted, appearing along with Gilligan and Skipper.

Ginger continued to stare into Eva's eyes and barely heard the distant voice of MaryAnn, "Don't do something you'll regret later…"

"Tie her up," Ginger sighed, allowing her arm to fall limply to her side.

Gilligan and Skipper began to bind Eva's hands behind her back with some vines. Mr. and Mrs. Howell, she noticed dully, had also arrived.

MaryAnn rushed over to Ginger and asked with concern, "Oh, are you alright? We heard the gunshot and…" MaryAnn froze as she looked over to see the Professor's limp, bloodstained body. Ginger followed her gaze and a fresh of fury, fear, and despair rose up inside of her.

"Oh Ginger, is he…"

Ginger didn't reply but walked gravely over to him and sat down. Her hand went to his heart. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt it beating, slowly but it was beating…

"Yes, yes, he's alive… but we need to… we need to get him somewhere else… the supply hut will work…"

The Professor's eyes slowly opened halfway. His lips parted, as he tried to speak, "Ginger… I… got to… tell you…"

"Save your energy, you can tell me later," Ginger answered, holding back tears.

"There… there… won't be… time… I'm going… going to die… I've got to… tell you…"

"Tell me later. Please, you're not going to die. No you can't die… I won't let you… Just be strong," she told herself more than him.

"Ginger, why don't you go to your hut to rest," the Skipper suggested, his hand on her shoulder, "Gilligan and I will take the Professor to the supply hut and clean him up. Don't worry, I've seen deeper wounds. He'll make it through."

"I… I can't leave him… it was my fault… it'll be my fault if he dies. He was trying to save me… I…" Ginger began to sob and couldn't continue.

The Skipper looked into her tear filled eyes and warned her, "Ginger, get a hold of yourself. The last thing we need is for you to go hysterical. Come on, he'll be fine, I promise you."

Reassured a tiny bit, Ginger let MaryAnn lead her back to their hut.

"Oh Thurston, this is all too dreadful. I think I'm going to have one of my fainting spells!" Mrs. Howell declared after the two girls had left, waving a gloved hand in front of her face.

"Well be careful, I think I might beat you to the ground!" Mr. Howell announced

Chapter Seven:

After entering their hut, Ginger put on a clean outfit, brushed her hair, and was about to leave the hut when MaryAnn stopped her, "Ginger, where are you going?"

"To take care of the Professor of course."

"Don't go yet. You need to relax for a moment or so. You'll loose it if you don't calm down."

"How can I possibly relax?! Think about it MaryAnn, if it were Gilligan who'd been shot, could you just sit here?!"

Ginger walked away leaving MaryAnn very confused. Were her feelings for Gilligan really that obvious? She shrugged and hurried to catch up with Ginger.

Sighing, Skipper and Gilligan laid the Professor on the woven table as gently as possible. Not a moment afterwards, a flustered Ginger burst through the door followed by MaryAnn.

"Oh hi girls. I thought I'd told you to relax for a while."

Though he hadn't directly said it to her, Ginger knew he was referring to her, "Well, if you have a problem with extra help, we can leave!"

"Alright, alright, don't get excited. Now the first thing we need to do is get the Professor's medical book."

"I'll go get it," Ginger announced, afraid of loosing a battle against tears that so desperately wanted to be shed.

"Good, meanwhile, MaryAnn and I will clean his wound and bandage it, properly," noting the makeshift bandage they'd crafted out of palm leaves. "Gilligan, why don't you see if Mr. and Mrs. Howell have gotten Eva in jail yet."

"Sure thing Skipper!" Gilligan answered, eager to help.

"Now, MaryAnn, there should be some scrap material around hear…"

Now annoyed with herself for snapping at the Skipper, Ginger entered the Professor's small, cramped hut and looked around. Hmm… it was more cluttered than usual. Anyway, some big heavy medical books shouldn't be to hard to locate. She bent down to look under his cot, but she found only some scattered papers and a sock. Ginger walked over to the solitary table of the room and scanned its contents: a pencil or so, a specimen that looked like an oddly colored mushroom, some notes on the island's weather patterns, and, wait, what was this. Frowning, she picked up a small black notebook and opened it up curiously. Her eyes skimmed over the first page:

_Our third day on the island. While aboard the small tour ship the S.S. Minnow, we were caught in a record storm and were lucky to have survived. Aside from the captain, Jonas Grumby, and first mate, Willy Gilligan, I am stranded with four other people who I don't believe could be any more different from one an other. They are: Mr. Thurston Howell III, his wife Mrs. Lovey Howell- a socially, and economically prominent couple, Ms. Ginger Grant- an up-and-coming starlet from Hollywood, and Ms. MaryAnn Summers- a farm girl from Winfield, Kansas. Though the prospect of a rescue grow dimmer each day…_

Ginger closed the book with a snap. The last thing she wanted to do was invade the Professor's privacy when he was… she wouldn't think about it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the medical book and picked it up. Turning around again, her eyes fell once more upon the small book.

She found her fingers flipping through the pages.

_I am to marry Ms. Erica Tiffany Smith in a few days. Somehow, I am completely void of happiness. I am confused and frustrated since my assurance of making the most prodigious mistake of my life grows every time I see her. When I'm with her, I dream it is someone else. How can I tell her that I don't love her? No, not her but… no I must love Erica. Well, I must arrange my thoughts. Though I await our return to civilization with great anticipation, I feel, something will be gone forever. But I suppose after such a long duration, my fellow castaways have become like family. I shall miss them all dearly…_

Ginger tried to pry her eyes off the words but now found herself reading a few pages later.

_Gilligan asked me for advice on how he should tell MaryAnn how he felt towards her. _Ginger smiled to herself, good ole Gilligan she thought. _I tried my best to explain though I doubt I was much help. Oh, if I could only tell Ginger how I felt…_

Slightly startled, she set the book back on the table. She grabbed the medical book and headed out the door, a bit confused and delirious. Either the Professor had been a bit island happy when he had written that… or he was extremely good at covering up his feelings… Ginger hoped greatly the latter was true.

Chapter Eight:

"There you are," MaryAnn said with relief as Ginger entered.

"Yeah. Sorry it took so long, I couldn't find it right away.

"That's fine; MaryAnn and I just finished bandaging him. Now, let's see if there's anything further we can do," the Skipper said, taking the book from Ginger and flipping through the pages. "Ah, here we are," he finished and they went to work.

Four tired castaways stood back to examine their accomplishment. Gilligan had joined them shortly after they'd began, reporting that the Howell's had everything under control. They stood in silence for a minute more until Ginger broke the silence, "When do you think he'll wake up?"

"Hard to say, shouldn't be too long now… best thing to do I suppose is to leave him alone," Skipper answered.

"I'll stay with him in case he does wakeup any time soon," Ginger suggested.

"Okay, just holler if you need help," MaryAnn told her.

When the trio had left the hut, Ginger pulled up a stool and sat down next to a sleeping Professor. His chest rose and fell gently and Ginger couldn't resist running her delicate fingers through his hair. A tear escaped and rolled off her cheek.

"Don't die… oh please don't… don't die Roy…" it came out in barely a whisper. "Don't die… I… oh you can't, we'll all be lost with out you," then, in such a soft volume that only the Professor and herself could here, "I love you."

"Hey missy, you live here?" MaryAnn heard a deep voice ask.

She tuned around to two men who looked very different from each other: A tall, big, balding man and a neatly trimmed, handsome, younger one.

"You live here?" the larger man repeated.

"Well, yes. I'm, we're stranded here," MaryAnn answered, eyeing them both curiously.

"You got someun' who can fix a boat?"

"Never mind that Stan. Have you seen a woman, about this tall with red hair?" the younger man asked in a clear, decisive voice.

"Yeah, I've seen two that match the description actually," realizing they must be talking about Eva, she added, "Follow me. I think I know who you're thinking of..."

They walked off towards Eva. On the way, they met the Skipper and Gilligan, who explained how they got shipwrecked and what had happened with Eva and Ginger. A bit confused, the two followed.

When they reached the jail, the man who had introduced himself as Mike said, "It's Ginger!"

"On the contrary, this happens to be Eva Grubb," Mrs. Howell corrected with an air of importance.

"Wait a minute, how do we know if you're telling the truth?" Mike asked suspiciously.

And to everyone's surprise, it was Eva herself who spoke up, "Don't worry, I am Eva."

"Yer not Ginger?" Stan asked rather stupidly.

"She most certainly is not!" Mr. Howell remarked.

"Well, is the real Ginger Grant marooned with you?" Mike asked.

"Um yeah. She's taking care of the Professor," MaryAnn answered.

"So one of ya's got da parts ta fix a boat, do ya?"

"Well, I don't think so… but we have a few parts we salvaged from the Minnow," the Skipper replied.

Nobody needed to even mention that the Professor could fix the boat if he was alright.

"Well, how about some dinner? Are fish and coconuts to your liking?" MaryAnn asked with a laugh.

"Don't worry; it's not as bad as it sounds. Nobody makes fish and coconuts like MaryAnn," Gilligan announced proudly.

Blushing, MaryAnn walked off to prepare dinner.

Ginger quickly composed herself as she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in. Oh, hello MaryAnn."

"Hi, just thought I'd check in. I wanted to let you know, two men that arrived with Eva, the boatman and I think her agent, are going to be eating with us. They're eager to meet who they thought they'd already met, when they didn't meet who they thought the met," MaryAnn grinned.

Ginger managed to smile weakly back and reply, "Oh alright Gilligan… I guess I had better get ready then. You'll watch him while you're preparing dinner, won't you?"

"I promise," MaryAnn reassured Ginger.

Chapter Nine:

Dinner was ready and MaryAnn went to find the others. Ginger met up with her nearby their hut. Her hair was now up and she was wearing her tan evening gown.

"How do I look?"

"Fine," MaryAnn answered, rolling her eyes and smiling, knowing to well Ginger wouldn't have left the hut if she herself didn't agree.

They walked in silence for a minute before Ginger asked with a note of amusement and happiness, "Hmm… he told you didn't he?"

"Who told me what?"

"You know who and you know what."

"Oh, Gilligan," MaryAnn sighed happily than asked suddenly, "Wait, how did you know Gilligan was going to tell me…"

"He told me he liked you," she replied simply.

"You knew and you didn't tell me!" MaryAnn asked her voice and expression full of disbelief and annoyance.

"MaryAnn!" Ginger looked at her with a questioning air, "Be honest, would you have rather heard it from me- quick and too the point, or from a bumbling, blushing Gilligan?"

MaryAnn blushed herself and mumbled an apology. They came upon the clearing where they found Gilligan and the Skipper.

"Hi, dinner's ready."

"Where's everyone else?" Ginger asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Howell took Stan and Michael for a tour of this side of the island," Skipper answered.

"Come on MaryAnn, I'll help you set the table," Gilligan said taking her hand.  
After the pair had disappeared, Skipper turned to Ginger and asked, "What's going on between them?"

"Well, since Gilligan is involved, I'm not entirely sure… but my guess would be MaryAnn stole your little buddy," Ginger replied.

Skipper sighed, "I suppose so."

"Don't look so glum. Hey, you couldn't get Gilligan to believe he was allergic to girls forever."

At this, the Skipper smiled and said, "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Well, you'd better go find the Howells, I'm guarding Eva."

"Alright, I'll bring your dinner down."

"Thanks."

Ginger walked off in the direction of the lagoon, hoping to find the Howells there. As she approached the lagoon, she heard Mr. Howell's distinctive voice, "Yes though the issue isn't entirely settled, 'Howell Hills' is a popular choice for a name for our little island."

"Hello Ginger. Mr. Mardinhimer and Mr…"

"Jenkins," Stan supplied.

"And Mr. Jenkins, this is the real Ginger Grant," Mrs. Howell announced.

Michael shook Ginger's hand with a "How do you do?"

"Hiyah toots," Stan said winking at Ginger, "I see an original is worth more 'den a copy.

"You better believe it Big Boy," Ginger replied, not looking twice at Stan. Then turning to the Howells, "We'd better get back to camp, MaryAnn said dinner was ready."

Seven people sat around the table enjoying coconuts and fish.

Ginger stood up and said, "I almost forgot, I told Skipper I'd bring his dinner down."

"That's okay Ginger, I'll take it down. I've got to ask him something," Gilligan said. He stood up and left his place next to MaryAnn.

Gilligan returned, five minutes later. After everyone had finished, Gilligan and Stan went off to look through the Minnow's salvaged parts in hopes of a replacement for Stan's boat.

The Howells retired to their hut; one to count his money and the other to change into the proper evening attire.

"I am going to check on the Professor," Ginger told MaryAnn after they had cleared the table. Upon entering, Ginger searched around for some matches. After finding a pack in the closet, she walked outside and lit the torches. She watched the sun finally disappear behind a multitude of palm trees.

Barely conscience, the Professor heard someone open and close a door. Where was he? Mustering all his strength, he tried to open his eyes but was unsuccessful. With what brainpower he could amass, he tried to gather as much information as he could: he assumed he was indoors since he felt neither a breeze nor the heat of the tropical sun. Someone also was occupying the room; presumably a woman as he caught a faint sent of perfume.

The Professor was vaguely aware that someone was running her fingers through his hair. Something stirred inside of him as he heard Ginger softly whispering his name.

He managed finally to open his eyes halfway. "Gin... ger… are, are, are yyyou alright? Did… Eeva… ssshoot you…?"

"I'm fine… but I'll be better once you're well again…" Ginger assured him.

The Professor gazed into her eyes a minute, building up the confidence to tell Ginger. After all, he wasn't sure he would have another chance… "Ginger," he began, his voice suddenly confident, "I love you."

Ginger felt her heart skip a beat. She waited a moment before responding, trying to sound amused, "Oh Professor. Do you know how many men have told me that? You're still delirious. Go back to sleep."

"Ginger… would I say that to just anyone…"

Ginger's heart continued to beat rapidly until she thought it might explode. Out of all the men she'd dated back in Hollywood, none of them had made her feel like this.

"Ginger?" the Professor asked again.

"No… I don't believe you would say that… to just… anyone…" Ginger said weakly, her voice was distant and mesmerized.

"Umm…" he began uncomfortably, not sure how to word his thoughts, "Do you, um, like me?"

"Yes. I love you… very much…"

The Professor awoke with a start. Squinting, he looked around to see the dark supply hut and Ginger sitting next to him. He groaned, he had finally worked up enough courage to tell her, and it had been only a dream.

"Professor, are you alright."

"Yes… yes… fine…" he muttered and fell back asleep.

Sunlight filled the hut awakening the Professor. A head of orange hair met his immediate vision. It took a moment to register to whom it belonged to.

"Ginger," he whispered, "Ginger, are you awake?"

"Hmm…" she asked sleepily.

"Ginger."

Opening her eyes slowly, she lifted her head off the Professor's chest. "Oh hi." Wondering how she had ever fallen asleep she asked, "Are you… does I hurt?"

"Hmm… yes, but it's much better… now," he responded as their eyes met. "Um… Ginger… I…" his voice trailed off as MaryAnn entered.

"Hi! Oh good, you're both up. How are you feeling Professor? We were all so worried…"

"Yes well, I think I'll be alright now. Hear, would you two help me stand up," he asked, extending his arms.

The two girls pulled him up into a standing position. He took a few steps then grabbed his side as pain filled his face. "Good Heavens! Girls, get a seat!"

After they had retrieved an empty crate, the Professor sat down, "Well, I suppose I'd better look at this wound myself. Uhm, girls, could you turn around?" he asked motioning for them to face the other way. After looking at the wound briefly, the Professor announced, "Okay, you can turn around now. Well, it doesn't seem to be to deep. I think it shall heal rather well."

"Good, I'll go start breakfast," MaryAnn said.

"I can see if the Howell's have any pain reliever," Ginger suggested.

"Thank you, that would very much be appreciated."

Chapter Ten:

"Oh Thurston, this is simply dreadful: being rescued in the middle of the social season and not having the slightest idea if one's clothes are in style."

"Lovey," Mr. Howell began sternly, "A Howell will set the style, not follow it! Never fret my pet! Oh I made a witty one!"

"Oh Thurston, you're absolutely marvelous! Come in," she said as they heard a knock at the door. "Oh hello Ginger."

"Hi! Do you by any chance have some pain relievers for the Professor?"

"Well," Mr. Howell said with a laugh, "We always have the bubbly, but I'm assuming you were referring to medicine. Now, let me see…"

Mr. Howell walked over to his bedside, located a small silver case. He plopped it onto the table, opened then exclaimed, picking up a small bottle, "Ah, here's something that should help our friend."

After Mr. Howell handed her the bottle, Ginger thanked him and left for the supply hut…

Skipper walked out into the clearing, rubbing the back of his neck. Yawning, he smiled at MaryAnn who was setting the table.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Not very, Gilligan and I switched guard duties in the middle of the night. Shan and Michael slept in our hammocks so I had to sleep in the Professor's hut… I don't know how he can stand sleeping on that cot…

"Well, I'd better go check on Gilligan. I'm sure he fell asleep," Skipper finished with yet another yawn.

"Hear, you can take this breakfast down," MaryAnn said, handing the Skipper a plate filled with food.

As he had expected, Gilligan was fast asleep; but luckily, so was Eva.

"Gilligan, little buddy. Gilligan, wake up," the Skipper said softly, gently shaking him. Skipper waved the plate of breakfast under Gilligan's nose which resulted with Gilligan's eyes snapping open.

"Oh boy! I sure am hungry!"

"Gilligan! You fell asleep," Skipper told a hungry Gilligan.

"Oh, whoops, gee I'm sorry Skipper… I didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't mean to Gilligan. You never mean to! Well, here's your breakfast. Do you think you can stay on watch a little while longer? I need to talk to Stan and Michael about the boat. Got it?"

"Sure thing Skipper! Why don't you take the keys, so I can't mess this one up."

"Gilligan, that's the smartest thing I've heard yet."

Eight people sat around the table eating breakfast. The Professor had limped there after being strengthened by the pain killer.

Clearing his throat, the Skipper asked, "Well, gentlemen, did you find the part you needed for the boat?"

"Thankfully, we did. Stan thinks it'll fit pretty well actually."

"Yeah, we uh, haven't tried it yet, butah, it'll work good." Stan reassured

"Great, after breakfast we can go down to the lagoon and try to start her up."

"Oh, it's just wonderful that you're going to bring us back to civilization!" Mrs. Howell remarked.

"Well, um, not exactly. You see, the boat isn't large enough to fit ten people. So if it's alright, Stan and I can take Eva with us, put her in a real jail and meanwhile send back a ship for you."

"I don't see how that can fail," the Skipper responded.

"Yes, I can give you our coordinates," the Professor volunteered.

After breakfast had been finished, Skipper led Stan and Michael down to the lagoon. The Professor hobbled behind them, clutching his side but determined to get the boat running.

An hour later, they returned and announced that they were ready to set sail. A joyful chorus of chatter rang out amongst the excited castaways as each one went to pack his or her belongings.

The Professor and the Skipper were left standing with Stan and Michael.

"Well, I suppose I'd better go get Eva so you can set sail," the Skipper said, heading off towards the jail.

"Now hear is our position," the Professor said handing Stan a piece of paper with numerous figures on it. "With any luck I assume we might be rescued within a week."

Down at the lagoon, the seven castaways were bidding the others fare well. As the boat exited the lagoon, Eva scowled back at Ginger who responded with a smile, more than happy Eva was finally going to jail.

Realization of what being rescued meant sunk in as the girls finished packing.

"Well," MaryAnn sighed, folding a checkered blouse, "I guess we won't be seeing much more of this place."

"Gee, I guess you're right. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm going to miss this little island."

"We actually had some good times here didn't we… all the cotillions the Howells held… do you remember when the men all dressed up like women to save us from those natives… I'll never forget that, that was hilarious!"

"Or the time you thought you ate poisonous mushrooms."

"Oh my gosh, that was so embarrassing!" MaryAnn proclaimed, laughing. "Or, it was a few years ago, do you remember Mrs. Howell the Matchmaker?"  
"How could I forget?"

The two girls laughed until almost simultaneously they whispered,

"Gilligan."

"Professor. Oh gosh, it'll be hard to stay in touch with them…"

"We have to though. We've got to stay in touch… with everyone."

"How? We all lead such different busy lives…"

"Oh, I don't know but… oh maybe the Howells will throw one more cotillion."

Their hopes were assured when later that night at dinner the Howells announced they were holding one last party in a few days. Outwardly, the seven were filled with excitement and eager anticipation. Inwardly, part of everyone was less than happy to leave the island but most of all, their friends.

Chapter 11: Happily Ever, After All

Music played from the unique phonograph player. Mr. and Mrs. Howell were dancing very skillfully as opposed to Gilligan. MaryAnn smiled as Gilligan stepped on her foot, again.

Ginger and the Professor weren't much better off however. The Professor's wound was still hurting him which made for a slower, stiffer dancing.

The Skipper stood next to the phonograph happy to have gotten a dance in with Ginger since she had promised all of the dances to the Professor.

As the song ended, Gilligan asked, "Hey Skipper, why don't you turn on the radio so we can have some faster music?"

"Good idea little buddy," the Skipper answered flipping on the radio switch.

"_We interrupt this program to bring you news from Honolulu Harbor. Three people were found unconscious on the shore of a local beach area. The captain regained consciousness shortly and reported that the ship had gotten caught in a severe storm and they were lucky to have lived through it._

_Hollywood agent Michael Mardinhimer was also one of the shipwrecked. After regaining conciseness, he told the media that he and met the crew and passengers of the S.S. Minnow- the small tourist boat that was claimed lost at see. The coordinates of their current residence, however, were lost in the storm and hopes of their rescue are dim._

_The third and final of the three was a woman who appeared to have the identity of Ginger Grant, one of the Minnow's five passengers. However, according to Mardinhimer, she is not Ginger Grant but an imposter by the name of Eva Grubb. Later yesterday, DNA tests were ran which proved this too be true. She has been sentenced to 50 years in prison._

_Where the real Ginger Grant is along with the other six surviving castaways is the question on everyone's lips. Will this reoccurring mystery of their fate ever be solved?_

"I hope not," Gilligan whispered into MaryAnn's ear who smiled in agreement, hugging Gilligan.

They danced for several hours more, even though the reason for the party had been diminished.

After the last dance, the Professor asked Ginger nervously, "Uh, Ginger, I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk down by the beach. The moon is on its last phase, I mean there's a full moon and…"

"I would love to walk with you. But your side, doesn't it heart too much?"

"If I don't tell you something soon, my heart will hurt too much," he responded taking her hand and leading her to the sandy shore.

As the waves crashed in rhythm and the moon shone brightly, the Professor turned to face Ginger, "Ginger, I um… I'm not very good at this kind of thing… and I know I'm not the first to tell you this, but… I love you Ginger."

Ginger stood in shock for a moment. She had never said these words with as much honesty as she did now, "I love you to… Roy."

Slowly, Roy bent over and kissed Ginger, on the mouth. After a moment, she pulled away and giggling said, "Kissing on the mouth is far from sanitary, why; it can lead to all sorts of bacterial transfers!"

"Yes, I know," he replied, leaning in to kiss her again and certainly not for the last time, "but you look very healthy tonight!"


End file.
